


Of Hand Holding and Kissing

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Of Romance and Love [2]
Category: Land Girls (TV)
Genre: Adult Age Gap Romance, Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Land Girls, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, World War II, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: A short ficlet on the joys of hand holding and the woes of kissing.This story was the very first thing I wrote.A Frank Tucker and Iris Dawson pairing. This beautiful, sweet, unknown (except to me of course!) pairing are the inspiration for all my writing. They are my muses.A Land girls story. The BBC TV series, not the film. Set after series 3 ended.This story, with these two darlings, is a little one-shot, set after their relationship is firmly established, but before they are married. So would come, time-wise, somewhere after chapter 15 of my other multi-part work (An Ever Fixed Mark). But you absolutely don't need to read that first work to enjoy this.Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Iris Dawson/Frank Tucker
Series: Of Romance and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943830
Kudos: 2





	Of Hand Holding and Kissing

**On the joys of holding hands:**

He was touch starved, but now he was having a feast. He was never a tactile man, never one for the silliness of holding hands. Not before now, that is... Now, if his younger self looked upon him, he'd declare his older self a silly old romantic fool.

He held himself back from her at first as he thought, wrongly, that her innocence would preclude her from wanting his touch. _Oh how wrong could a man be!_

A brushed hand as they passed each other. A secret finger touch as they shared the reading of a hymn book in church (he sent a silent apology heaven-wards). Holding his hand to her to help her up or down from the cab of the truck. Walking along the small lane to the upper fields together, holding hands openly as they walked along.

Her brushing some hay from his hair and he putting a flower in hers. Both making sure to let their hands brush against a cheek or ear or chin while attending to their task.

She loved to hold his hands and explore them, touching every finger and knuckle and callous. Turning his hand this way and that as she touched and stroked. He would watch her fingers on his and then look up and see that her face was lit up with a joyous smile as she completed her task. A cough from Mrs Jones as they were caught. Oblivious to anything else as they were too wrapped up in watching each other, she his hands and he her face.

He would snatch his hand away automatically, and instantly regret the sad/hurt look on Iris's face that this instinctual action caused. He was still not 100 percent sure about letting others see their affection. He'd fix her hurt though with a gentle touch on her hand and a smile and a heartfelt apology to her. Even daring one night to lift her hand to his lips and quickly press a gentle kiss to her knuckles as Mrs Jones's back was turned on her way past them. Iris's giggles were worth the loud 'tut' and comment of 'young love' accompanied by a smile and a head shake aimed at them from Mrs Jones as she headed out of the living room and up the stairs.

\----

**On the woes of kissing:**

Frank may have taken a while to let Iris persuade himself on the joys of simple hand holding and what one small stolen touch could do, but he didn't need much persuasion on kissing.

He was a dab hand at that. He'd honestly never had any complaints in _that_ department and Iris, after a shy start, had taken to his teachings and ministrations with a heartfelt joy.

He revelled in how she looked after a session hidden away together in the barn. How she looked tussled and, well, thoroughly _kissed_. He saw her being teased about the mark he left on her neck and the small red spots on her cheek and chin. He felt a tiny morsel of guilt for that, and he stood quietly and listened to her angriness at _why would he do that to her_ , but he secretly loved it.

She was his and he was hers and he would never apologise for letting everyone else being made aware of such. Oh, he made sure that Iris wasn't angry at him for long though. Some more kissing soon put paid to any ill feelings she had towards him.

-

In Iris's book, kissing was good, oh yes but there were definite downsides ...

1) scratchy stubble rash  
2) chapped lips  
3) love bites/bruises  
4) losing track of time  
5) forever having to redo her hair

As she listed the negatives to herself, they all somehow changed to positives after she mused longer upon them…

1) his scratchy stubble was glorious to run her fingers along  
2) chapped lips could easily be fixed with some salve. And, she found, the best way to apply salve to her lips was to rub some on his, then to kiss him  
3) she felt a small thrill seeing the love bruises on her neck in her mirror as she undressed  
4) she was forced to find better ways of managing her time, meaning more time for kissing of course!  
5) she tended to leave her hair down now, foregoing even simple braids. Much easier to get ready in the morning as well!

But the biggest problem that kissing Frank caused her, was that she never wanted to stop. And, if she was honest with herself, there was absolutely no downside to that…

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this series and was absolutely delighted in, what I thought anyway, was a beautiful ship - teased all the way through the series for these two characters. But, alas, imagine my disappointment when nothing absolutely romantic happened...!
> 
> And, also alas, after searching and searching, I found nothing anywhere fan-wise apart from some YouTube videos for this ship. 
> 
> So I rolled my sleeves up and decided to write something myself! 
> 
> This beautiful, sweet unknown pairing are the inspiration for all my writing.
> 
> There is an age gap in this relationship. Frank is 40odd and Iris in her early 20s. So if that's not your thing, please leave it be. 
> 
> Set on a UK farm during WW2. Not my characters. Apart from the ones that are.
> 
> Please note that Paul Ritter, the brilliant actor who plays Frank Tucker, as well as being an amazing screen and stage actor, (see the Chernobyl TV series) is also a hilarious comedy genius - see 'Friday Night Dinner' (a UK TV Series on Channel 4). His character in that show, Martin, is an absolute legend and is my icon on here.


End file.
